GoF: Bathroom Scene
by Gorgeous Courage
Summary: Just as the title implies. Cedric tells Harry to go to the Prefects' bathroom for a bath with the egg. But, when he gets there, he finds more than just a bath opportunity in front of him. HPCD Slash. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer:** Alrighty guys, I keep forgetting to put in these important lines, and I'm very shocked and surprised that no one has sued me. Although, I wouldn't have anything to give...

**All the characters are JKR's...I am making no money off of this, I just like to play with the characters and make them do things. ;;evil laugh;;**

Thanks for listening, and please read and review, I'd really appreciate it!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What?" Harry looked up at Cedric in complete utter bewilderment.

"Go to the Prefects' bathroom on the sixth floor one night. For a lovely erm bath..." Cedric repeated, and nodded his head in a final bid to his goodbye before heading to his next class.

Harry stood there in confusion as Cedric walked away. 'Take a bath in the prefects bathroom...' Harry pondered over Cedric's words.

Over the next few hours, Harry considered Cedric's advice for the 2nd task in the TriWizard Tournament. Harry thought of the etched in worried lines on Cedric's face often at suppertime and Harry wished with all his heart and soul that he could make all the worry and pain go away. 'What the hell am I kidding anyways! Cedric just thinks I'm a whiny bastard...I can see it in his eyes' But Harry couldn't make himself believe that Cedric didn't like him. Hadn't he been grateful when Harry had given him the tip to the 1st task? 'Of course he was, Harry! Are you that stupid! Any git would be glad for that tip. Who wouldn't!'

"'Night, mate," Ron said, as he flicked off his bedside lamp and rolled over.

"Night, Ron." Harry replied, turning to look at his hands, wondering what to do with Cedric's advice. 'Well I guess it's not hurting me, since I AM gay, right? I mean, I've finally realised that I don't have feelings for Cho at the end of last year, so...' Harry made up his mind and scooped up his Invisibility Cloak, the Marauders Map and the Golden Egg and quietly slipped out the door, fear and anticpitation gripping his nerves.

Once Harry had made it to the entrance to the Prefects' Bathroom on the sixth floor he could finally breathe properly again. 'Whew! I made it!' Harry thought, relieved. With a heavy heart that weighed down like steel, Harry cautiously opened the door and met a sight that took the words right out of his mouth. He gawked at the sight, mesmerized by it. Therre were thousands of thoudands silver rusty looking taps that almost reached the ceiling which was endless. Before the taps, lay an enormous sized bathtub, which the name of an ocean suited it perfectly. Harry carefully set the Egg, Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders Map on the floor, while he took his shirt off, and throwing it carelessly on the floor. Once he had discarded his other articles of clothing, he slowly climbed into the bath tub, walking over to the million taps. When he tryed the first tap, he jumped back in surprise as the tap emitted a Barbie pinkish color. Then Harry tryed other taps, which all emmitted any color you could think of. Harry attempted a childish swim over to where his clothes and other precious items were and tentivately tryed to touch the bottom with his feet. He put his feet down as far as he could...relief washed over Harry as his feet brushed against the rocky bottom. Harry smiled a small smile of happiness.

"Hello?" a voice sounded in baffledness. Harry's heart jumped in his throat in a split second fear. Harry slowly turned around and nearly died on the spot when he recognised the sexy messy hair and embarrassed look on the boy's face. None other than Cedric Diggory.

"Oh, um, sorry, Harry...I'll just go now..." The raven haired boy turned to exit, but Harry called him back.

"Cedric, wait!" Harry called out desperately, and Cedric even with out turning around could sense the desperate ness in the 14 year old's voice. Cedric turned around slowly. "What is it, Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath, his heart pounding in his ears. "Cedric...I-I love you..." He stuttered, cringing at the sound of his own voice. The 17 year old's eyes brightened up in hope and in an ectasy that no one had ever seen before, even when he was on the Quidditch Pitch. "Really?" Cedric hardly dared to believe it, after all, the boy might have easily just been saying that to make him feel better about walking in on him. To his surprise though, the small boy nodded in what seem to be honesty. True pure honesty. Cedric's heart expanded in joy that the boy wanted him. But- "Do..you...want me?"

"Yes, now get over here before i have to call Peeves down here!" Harry sounded exasperated, yet he also sounded nice like that. Cedric laughed, taking the orphan by complete surprise.

"Ok, ok!" Cedric exclaimed, smiling as he walked over to where Harry was, and started to take his pajamas off.

"Wait!" Harry cried, putting a hand on the older muscular boy's to stop him from proceeding.

"What?" Cedric asked worriedley, scanning Harry's hazel eyes for help.

"Let me." Harry replied, almost sounding like he was begging. Cedric looked shocked, but then he nodded approval.

Harry put his tiny unexperienced hands underneath the Hufflepuff's shirt and pushed it upwards over his head. The raven head run his hands over the taller boy's upper half of his body, feeling the rugged bumpy and muscular skin with pleasure. Harry sucked on Cedric's neck, biting it in a teasingly way. He loved the way that Cedric was already moaning, putting his own hands underneath Harry's shirt.Harry leaned up and attacked Cedric with kisses that held a deep firey passion. The older Hufflepuff responded positively, pressing his lips against Harry's in desperate need, pushing his tongue past Harry's lips, running his tongue against Harry's. It was now a fierce battle between their tongues, pushing past each others aching to explore the other's mouth, their unfamiliar nook and cannys and their unfamiliar ridges and gaps of newfound deliciousness.

They stopped, gasping for breath, staring at each other in happiness and disbelief. After they had caught their breath, Cedric asked tentavitely, "Are you ready to go on?" and Harry knew he didn't mean just kisses. Harry took a final last deep breath and nodded.

Cedric knelt down, waiting for Harry to start. Harry put both his hands inside Cedric's pajama pants and pulled down slowly, revealing grey boxers, and a noticable bulge- Harry's prize. His eyes lit up in anticiption as he took Cedric's boxers away in one swiftt moment. Cedric himself looked like Christmas had happened all over again.

Harry rubbed Cedric's beautiful organ in his hand and Cedric groaned in intimate pleasure. Next, the hazel eyed Brit took directed his mate's cock into his watering waiting mouth and sucked with eagerness. "Oh..." Cedric moaned in horniness and thrusted foward in desperation. Then he went faster as the need became more insistent. 'He tastes awesome...' Harry thought, as Cedric went faster. Cedric, himself meanwhile, had beads of sweat on his forehead, knowign that he was going to come soon. Cedric cried out, wanting for this to happen, he was in paradise. "Oh, fuck fuck fuck!" Cedric moaned, tipping his head back, gasping for breath, feeling dizzy. He tightened his legs. Harry, realizing this, reached behind Cedric and squeezed his ass. That did the trick. Cedric exploded inside the small boy's mouth. Harry quickly swallowed, reaching for more that spurted out. While Harry licked him clean, Cedric panted for breath, grinning. "Harry, I love you, you know that?" He gasped.

"I love you too, Cedric," Harry replied, and he meant it. He really truly loved him.

"Now, your turn, Harry," Cedric said next, and Harry couldn't believe his ears. "Um, ok..." Harry said, feeling embarrassed. He didn't know what to do. The Drusleys had never taught him anything, obviously.

Cedric took charge of the situation. "What do you want? Blowjob or fuck?" Harry looked at him with bewilderment. Cedric thought this was going to happen, and, in fact, he didn't mind showing the boy at all.

"Ok, we'll start with blowjob. What you gave me was a blowjob." Cedric explained. Harry nodded, understanding.

Cedric knelt down to Harry and drew Harry's boxers and pj's in one go. He put his mouth around Harry's manhood and made a suction sound, just as Harry had done. Harry loved this, it was awesome. He felt dizzy, and held on to Cedric's head for support and also to put his organ into Cedric farther. Harry moaned, not believing his luck.

Then, unfortunately, Cedric took his mouth off of Harry's treasure.

"I'm going to teach you more now, ok?" He said, and Harry once again, nodded. "Turn around." Cedric instructed. Harry obeyed. Then Cedric cautioned him, "It might hurt at first, if you're a virgin." Harry's tension mounted at this announcement, but stayed calm. Cedric patted his bare shoulder in reassurance. Then Cedric entered Harry slowly at first, and wasn't surprised when Harry gasped in pain. "It's ok, it's ok." Cedric said soothingly. Harry nodded, pain dotting his eyebrows. Then Cedric increased his tempo gradually, and was relieved when he heard a moan of happiness from the younger boy. 20 minutes later, after a bunch of tension, Harry came into his hand, panting. He offered his hand to Cedric who licked it clean and sucked it dry.

"Well," Cedric said finally, with relcutance in his voice. "I guess we better get going hey? Before Peeves comes and destroys our secret."

"Yeah," Harry sighed, sad that he would have to leave his lover for the time being. "I love you." Harry told him before they left the Prefects Bathroom to their respected dormitories.

THE END


End file.
